Kingdom of Eurasia
by WishingDifferent
Summary: AU, OCC Bella finds herself in a world where humans are not the only intelligent race on Earth. The Revenant came, they consisted only of males and they needed females to sustain their race. Will Bella be another normal girl or is she a mate for someone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 1979 when they first came, I wasn't even alive. They said they came from their dying planet, they need refuge and we gave it too them. They now live in what used to be Europe and Russia, they now call it Eurasia. We don't know much about what happened but their females started dying out and then their planet did the same. Now they have half our world and they need our females to keep their race alive.

They started a ''breeding programme'' , well that might not be the right word but basically every females DNA was processed into a computer which analysed it and tried to match it to a male in Eurasia, some got matches and were paired. The pairs are basically soul-mates, if you believe in that but its very difficult for the females to accept the Revenant (the aliens, if you want to call them that) way of life. The males are dominant and they have a very different way of life.

Today, the moment you are born they take your DNA and try to match it to a male in Eurasia if your not a match then you live life very normally. If you are a match your genetics are altered through a series of injections through out your life(every 3 months) then when your 16 you get your final large dose of Deleaosen. These drugs change your body and brain, on the mentality side of it your sense all improve ten fold, also your brain is faster, develops faster and processes more. Physically your height excels for example at 16 years of age you could be 6'', also all your organs are larger and you start to slow ageing after 22.

These changes are made because Revenant males are 8-9 foot tall at fully grown and live to be about 200 years old.

That's all we, as a public, know about the Revenant because they are secretive and don't want the human public to know everything about them but our government know everything. We live at peace with them but I can't see how we can just hand over a third of our female population to them. Many of the girls who are paired are taken away at 16 to be with their mates. Its hopeless because since then only males have been born, no female Revenant have been born. So that means we sustain a race that should really have died out years ago when their five ships landed on our planet with ten thousand of their males.

Being the people we are we helped and today there is around half a million Revenant living in Eurasia. I think it was a huge mistake..


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, these are S.M characters, I simply play around with them_

Chapter 2

Have you ever seen your life planned out before you? I have, I saw what collage I wanted to go to, the house I wanted to have. The life I wanted to have. It was stolen, robbed, taken from me, I never got a chance to say no.

I woke after yet another terrifying nightmare, all I remember from the dream was pain and not being able to make it stop. I jumped when my mum called my name. I quickly pushed the nightmare from my mind and focused on the fact that today I turned 16. I hadn't wanted a big party so it was just me, Renee and Charlie for this evening. I quickly got dressed and ran down to the kitchen, where mum was making me breakfast.

'' Happy birthday, honey!'', ''Hey mum, thanks'' I smiled. ''Honey, are you sure that you don't want a few friends over tonight?'' mum asked. ''Yes, of course,mum. I'm sure'' I replied. I soon finished breakfast and headed to school. My school was one of the few private school in Washington, only god knows how my parents managed to pay for it.

This year in school honestly was awful, so many of my friends had gone, they all had been 'claimed' and now I only have my close friend Angela, but she is amazing and I couldn't imagine life without her. As I pulled up in my battered truck, I spotted Angela. She waved after I got out of my truck, she ran over and hugged me tightly, ''Happy birthday, Bella!'' she squealed, ''Thanks, how are you?'' I laughed.''I'm fantastic and your still here!'' she smiled , ''Of course, I am why would I be?'' I replied. ''Oh, you know...'' she trailed off. I knew what she was getting at but very few people actually talked about what happened to some girls when they turned 16.

''Oh, I got you a gift!'' she squealed. ''Oh, Angela you didn't have to'' I replied. She handed a beautifully wrapped square box to me and pushed me to open it. Nestled inside the box was an intricate silver pendant with a small sapphire on plush cushion. ''Angela its too much, you shouldn't ha...'' she cut me off ''Nonsense, your my best friend and you deserve it'' she insisted. School was monotone, we got homework in biology, maths and trig. Angela and I stayed after school in the library to get it done. When I finally go back home it was after six o'clock. When I went inside, in my parents were seated at the dining room table, their heads shot up when I came in. They never sat at that table unless it was serious. ''Is everything alright guys?'' I asked, ''Why don't you sit down sweetheart?'' my mum replied. ''Guys'' I said cautiously, ''What's wrong?''. ''Honey, we love so much, you know that right?'' , ''Of course, I do'' I answered. ''Sweetheart, there was nothing we could do, it was decided the moment you were born. There's no easy way to tell you but your a mate of a Revenant''.

In a single moment my hole world shattered,my world became splinters on the floor around me. I sank to my knees, I began crying and I couldn't stop, my life was over I was never going to see my family or my friends ever again. In that moment I wished that the world would swallow me hole and it would never have to see the light of day again.

Hours went to days, I receded into myself. It was like watching my life from a distance, not having any control over what happened. I vaguely remember Angela coming over and crying, everyone seemed to be crying, my mum, my dad, my grandparents. Why were they crying? I was the one who was losing everything. The day came that I was to leave, we got my hand luggage and suitcase which were filled with memories, my snow-globe from Disneyland , my music box that I got when I was six, my photo album of my friends and pictures of my parents and I. I wasn't bringing any clothes because of letter I received from the Revenant government said I didn't have too, all I was to bring is personal items. Apparently, now my whole life was dictated by a people I never even met, if you can even call them people.

We arrived at the airport shortly after 12 o'clock and we wandered to the check-in desk, I gave my name. The women behind the desk eyes widen and she called someone on the phone. Another young lady quickly arrived and whisked me and my parents way to a different area of the airport. Obviously, they wanted to keep us separate from other passengers. My bags were taken off me and we taken to a large departure area. The room was large with oak coffee tables, blue fabric covered chairs and white wash walls with glass panelling facing the runway. Other families were scattered around the place, we were all there for the same reason. We sat down together savouring our last moments together. Mum broke down crying and my dad clutched her tightly. She was all he had now. Standing there made it so real. My parents were going to grow old and die, they wouldn't have anyone. Not any more. I sat there wishing this wasn't my life now, wishing that parents didn't have to go through this.

Some while later, we were called to board. I queued silently, as I reached the gate I took one final look at my parents. They stood grief stricken, I wished this wasn't the last memory I would have of them.

I turned back and walked down the corridor towards the plane. Towards my uncertain future


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, these are S.M characters, I simply play around with them_

* * *

Chapter 3

As I reached the end of the corridor, another woman was there waiting with a few of the other expectant mates. She waited for the rest to join us.

''Welcome, I am Claraissa, the head coordinator of the airports Revenant liaison department. I am here to discuss what's expected of you and also to answer any of your questions''

The girls erupted with questions, I edged back to the rear of the group. I didn't want to know. She quickly quietened them down.

''Let me begin, Revenant males are very dominant and therefore are very protective of their mates. They are never more protective then when they are first mated. Unfortunately, they have not actually mated with you so they have very powerful urge to claim you as their mate and they have to claim their mate within 3 weeks. More than likely, they will claim you in the airport and please, please don't let this effect your relationship with them, they are good people'' she finished.

I scoffed, she began handing out books. She looked up when she heard me and shook her head.

''This books is your bible, it will help you with every part of your new life'' she smiled.

She answered questions as she passed out the books. As she handed me my own copy, she asked me to stay back.

''You're going to have difficulty with this aren't you'' it wasn't a question. As we walked towards the plane, she tried to explain that I was going to be happy, happier then I ever would be. I doubted I ever would be.

As I boarded the plane, I was given my seat number and class. ''Hi, Ms. Swan, I take it. Your seat is number 295, and your in first class. Your backpack is up by your seat.'' smiled the flight attendant.

I was baffled. I'd never flown anywhere, never mind in first class. I suddenly found myself wondering how my ''new family'' could pay for it. I climbed the stairs to first class, it was spacious and bright. I was alone in the cabin. I spotted my seat over by the window, it was towards the back of the cabin. I sat down, took my_ iPod_ out of my bag and began listening to_ Everybody Talks_ by _Neon Trees_ and began leafing through the book. It had numerous chapter on different titles. I decided to opened the chapter on their anatomy, as I read I became sick. They were monsters. They stood at 9'' foot tall and had fucking tails. Apparently their tails acted as a balance and was a part of their body which acts as an extra limb and as subconscious limb. They also purred like cats and they snarled and growled. They were animals.

Shortly after I finished the anatomy chapter, the pilot came over the intercom to say that we would be landing soon. I became unsettled, it was the first twinge of emotion I had felt since I was told I was a mate, other than of that crushing sadness. I packed up my bag and put away the book, from what I had learned I never wanted to meet any Revenant, ever. The airports coordinator came up to first class.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''No'' I replied honestly.

''I'm sorry but you know as well as I do that nothing can be done, try to move past it'' she conceded.

The landing was uneventful and all too soon we were getting off. The head coordinator said one last thing to us. ''Whatever you do, never ever let on of the existence of this book to anyone, except other female mates. It is a heavily guarded secret that must not be compromised '' she shook the book she had handed out earlier in front of us. She then proceeded to tell us to follow her down a white-wash corridor to a special arrivals lounge.

I'll admit it I was scared, this 'claiming' thing was sex. It was considered rape at 16 in my state, but here it was fine to fuck 16 year old in the arrivals lounge. I began wringing my hands, we reached the end of the corridor, only to be greeted by a large area where several groups of Revenant sat around. Many of them stood up as we entered, they were at the opposite side of the lounge but you could obviously see they were much larger than us. They began to approach us, many of the girls stiffened at the sight of them but the coordinator quickly reassured them. The Revenant males were cautious in their approach, it seemed they didn't want to scare the females. They towered over us, they were very intimidating. Slowly each one of the girls were lead away somewhere, but I didn't want to know where. Finally, I was the only girl left. I turned to the coordinator but I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around, there was a man standing towards the back of the room, he was some distance off but he looked old. I begged whoever was up there not to give me a thousand year old male. Someone obviously heard me.

''Hello there ma'am, I am Richard Henessay. Your driver and I will be escorting you to the Cullen estate'' he smiled gently as he approached.

''Okay'' I replied weakly, even the old man towered above me despite his age. I felt small.

He brought me through two large doors and then down through a series of corridors. Eventually, we reached daylight. It was bright and my eyes adjusted slowly, when they did I was shocked, merely 100 metres away the urbanised area melted away into vast forestry. The city was busy but every where you turned green met you, it was though the forest took precedence over the city.

''You'll notice that ma'am, we do not care for the city as your people do. We enjoy the countryside a lot more. It gives us a sense of freedom, that your concrete never could'' Richard supplied when he saw the look on my face.

''Ma'am, if your ready we can depart now'' opening the door to a car I didn't take any notice of until now. I slid into the back of the black car, he shut the door behind me and placed my luggage in the boot. Also I didn't notice that he had my luggage up until that point. Wow, I was unobservant. We sped off.

The journey was uneventful, although it look almost 3 hours. Their countryside was beautiful, it was lush and green. As we began to slow, took more notice of where we were. It was high up on the edge of a valley, I could only just make this detail, as the trees were thick and close together . In front of the car was a large black gate which obviously surrounded the whole property and what appeared to be a stables block attached to a rather large garage behind the gate. We drove through the massive, encroaching gates .Richard then proceeded to switch off the engine, step out and open the door for me. I in turn stepped out, to be greeted by a wide sandy lane-way which led from the stables/garage up to what I only could presume was the main house. It was beautiful ,picturesque area. I smiled.

By now Richard had disappeared somewhere and I was suddenly left alone. I became panicked, my eyes searched around for him. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I turned to the stables hoping to see him, instead I laid eyes on probably the most beautiful creature in the world.

* * *

_ Sorry for any grammatical leave reviews, your the motivation I need to keep writing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, these are S.M characters, I simply play around with them_

* * *

Chapter 4

He was leaning against the wooden stable doors. He was gorgeous. He had messy, bronze hair which stood on end and his eyes were a soft, bright green which contrasted with his pale complexion. He had high cheek bones and well rounded, full lips. As my eyes travelled down his body, I could see he was well shaped and muscular but it wasn't the first thing you would notice about him. Even from a distance, I could see he would tower over me. I then took it upon myself to notice his tail as it whipped silently behind him, it was long and was about as thick as my wrist. I nearly fixated on it, it was skin coloured all the way down to the end where it ended pointedly with a bronze tuft of hair. I looked up, he pushed off the stable doors and smiled cautiously.

'' Hi Bella, I'm Edward and I guess for all intensive purposes your mate'' he greeted gently. His voice was amazing, it was like honey, it was sweet and flowed perfectly.

'' Hi'' I managed to squeak. He smiled again, his smile was warm and kind and was currently turning my legs to jelly.

''Bella, is it okay if I come over to you?'' he asked. I nodded slowly. He moved towards me and soon enough he was beside me, my head only reaching his chest. He smelled of expensive aftershave and home but none the less I would admit I was a tiny bit intimidated. He slowly took my hand and I felt lightening flow up through my body from my hand. I gasped.

'' It's our bodies reacting to each other, their recognising each other'' he said through gritted teeth, obviously feeling what I did.

'' Sorry'' I mumbled, seeing he was struggling with the sensation.

'' Bella, don't ever apologise for this'' he said motioning to our joined hands ''It's beautiful and some people waste a lifetime looking for what we have but we don't have to. We have each other.'' he said, looking at me with what only what anyone could describe as love and adoration. I was well and truly fucked.

'' Come on'' he smiled, as he pulled me toward the the 'L' shaped building which blocked the cars from going up the main building. We entered the building and he dragged me towards the half of the building which blocked off the sandy drive.

'' The courtyard back there is as far as the cars go, they park in the garage and we ride the rest of the way in. My family and I like to leave more unnatural technologies outside of the estate'' he explained to me.

'' When you said 'ride' did you mean like horse riding?'' I asked.

''Yep'' he smiled, as we rounded the corner I saw ten individual stables, only two of them occupied. In them stood two beautiful horses. One was around sixteen' two and was a dark chestnut colour. While the other was quite shocking, he was jet black and probably about twenty hands tall. I couldn't believe it, I'd never seen a horse that large before.

''Your horses are obviously to small for us so we have genetically altered them to suit us'' he yet again explained after seeing my expression.

''Oh'' was all I managed.

''Come on, so the chestnut one is yours and her name is Sapphire and this one is obviously mine and his name is Taz. Do you want a hand up?'' he asked.

''How do you know if I even ride?'' I snapped in return.

''I know you do, it was a stipulation I made after you turned eleven'' he replied.

''What?'' I was baffled, but what shocked me even more was the fact I received riding lessons as a gift from my parents for my eleventh birthday.

''Do you really want to know? I've interfered with your life a lot and I changed a lot of things about you'' he said in reply.

''Yes'' I hissed at him. I was angry at him for changing me, for interfering with my life but I was also angry at myself for, ridiculously enough, being angry at him.

''Look later, okay?'' I said sighing, I saw brief hurt flash in his eyes before he said okay.

I got up on Sapphire, who was already tacked up and I followed Edward on Taz to a large double doors, which opened automatically. We were faced with a beautiful sandy lane which winded around thick trees and disappeared. Overhead was tall trees which leaned in over the avenue while the evening sunlight filtered through them, catching Edwards golden highlights. He was still beautiful in the evening sunshine even though I was angry at him and I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards him.

''Come on'' he said, heading off in a brisk trot ahead of me. I was having none of it. I spurred Sapphire on and she broke into a canter, I quickly passed Edward out. I laughed, the look on his face. I turned from him and enjoyed the sensation of wind blowing through my hair. Horse riding used to be one of my favourite hobbies but I was forced to quit after my school workload became heavier.

As Sapphire rounded the bend, the avenue gave way to a huge, open area and a massive mansion. The mansion was a light sandstone colour, three stories tall and with immaculate box hedging running around it. On the white marble steps leading up to the front door, there was three Revenant males and a young woman standing together. As I brought Sapphire to a walk, Edward caught up to me. We approached the house together, Edward was on Taz, to the right of me.

''My parents and my younger brothers want to meet you'' he said gently. ''We all live here but don't worry they will give you your space'' he said hesitantly, seeing my nervous expression. Did I really want to meet them? Were they going to like me? God I didn't know.

We were at the front door now and Edward jumped off Taz and helped me down off Sapphire, I really liked her, she had a wonderful stride. A man then briskly appeared and led Sapphire and Taz away. I turned to face Edward's family, there was a tall youngish man with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that stood next to a small woman with long brunette hair and light hazel eyes. Beside them were two younger men, one was a massive man that had short brown, curly hair and sharp grey eyes. While the other was more lean with golden blonde hair that hung around his shoulders and hazel-green eyes. They were all gorgeous in their own way.

''Mum, dad this is Bella'' Edward finally said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

''It's wonderful to finally meet you Bella, I'm Esme and this is my mate, Carlisle'' Edward's mother offered sweetly.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Bella'' Carlisle offered kindly. I smiled at them but I was shocked, they both looked like they were in their twenties but they already had sons which looked like they were also in their twenties. I shook it off.

''It's wonderful to meet you both'' I offered in reply.

''These two oafs over here, are my brothers Emmett and Jasper'' Edward chuckled.

''Nice to meet you Bella'' Jasper, the blonde one said. He smiled warmly but kept his distance.

''Wow, it's nice to finally meet the girl that's going to keep Edward's balls in check'' grinned Emmett, as he lifted me from Edwards arms and encompassed me in a bear hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme scowl at him but she said nothing. It was then I heard a deep growl rumble from behind me, I wriggled around to see Edward glaring at Emmett.

''Put her down'' Edward snarled. Emmett paled, immediately putting me down and backing away from me. Edward snatched me back into his arms and was stroking my hair. I'm pretty sure he was also growling ''mine''.

''Emmett! What did I tell you? You idiot! I told you Edward wouldn't want you touching her! He's at his most possessive right now, he could of killed you!'' Carlisle yelled furiously, at a now meek Emmett.

''Sorry father, I wasn't thinking'' he cowered.

''Obviously not!'' Carlisle snapped, but quickly stopped noticing Edward's agitated mood. Edward's tail was whipping violently from side to side and his eyes were darting around, looking for anything that could pose a threat.

''Go Edward, before you do something you'll regret'' Carlisle said quietly. Edward and I were gone from them in a split second, before I knew it we were standing alone in a quiet kitchen-dining area, which sunk down into a living space.

''This is my wing of the house, upstairs there is a master bathroom, a spare bedroom and the library and above that is our bedroom, my study and some storage space.'' he whispered.

The downstairs was beautiful, we were standing in a modern kitchen with marble counter tops and a small dining table to our right. Then in-front of us separated by railing and four steps was the sunken living space, which was complete with white fabric sofas, a flat screen television and bushy green plants in terracotta pots. Did I forget to mention that the whole wall we were facing was glass? That with the wooden floors and creamy white walls, flooded the downstairs with natural light.

''Do you like it?'' he asked quietly. I nodded slowly. I could feel him smiling behind me.

''Are you tired?'' he asked me, as he watched the evening sun setting through the glass wall. I again nodded. He chuckled quietly, lifting me up into his arms and slowly carring me up the stairs. I panicked as he headed towards the second floor, he wouldn't rape me would he?

''Ssshhh, Bella. We won't do anything until your ready, love'' he whispered gently, reading my mind. As we reached our bedroom, Edward removed my socks, shoes and my jumper and then lay me into bed. All I remembered after that was the feeling of soft sheets beneath me, as Edward pulled the duvet up over my weary body and him whispering ''Sleep well, my love''

* * *

_Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please leave reviews, you're the motivation I need to keep writing!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, these are S.M characters, I simply play around with them._

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke to the shrill crying of birds outside the window. I was on my side, curled up into Edward's chest and his arm was draped across my shoulders. His tail was wound around my middle and the end of his tail flicked happily against my stomach. I slowly tried to move out of his grip but I only got as far as removing his arm from around my shoulders, as it was practically useless because his tail was closely wound around my middle several times. I slumped in defeat.

He slowly began to stir behind me, I stilled. ''Bella?'' he asked his voice still thick with sleep.

''Yeah?'' I replied sheepishly. I was uncomfortable with the closeness of our bodies, but seemingly he didn't notice or care.

''What's wrong?'' he asked quietly.

''Nothing, it's just that I'd like to get up'' I answered, feeling completely like a child for having to ask.

'' Ohh god Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...umm..'' he trailed off, quickly unwinding his tail from my torso.

''Thanks'' I smiled awkwardly, as I jumped off the bed. I turned to him and quickly asked which door led to the bathroom. I left him alone with his thoughts.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and turned to face an exquisitely finished room. There were marble black and white chequered tiles on the floor, thick white marble counter tops, beautiful shallow sinks, a large mirror over the sinks, a luxurious tub to my left and of course all the normal feature of a bathroom. It was a beautiful bathroom but it was no surprise to me because it was obvious that this family had more money than sense. I sighed as much as I wanted to believe my words I couldn't, it was becoming more difficult for me to resent him and everything he stood for. He was suppose to be this monster that took me away from my family, this monster that would prefer to rape me rather than talk to me. He was suppose to be someone I could easily hate, resent. Instead he was this gorgeous man who I was easily falling for, who was just as unsure as me and who was willing to wait for me.

I pushed the thoughts from my head. I hastily showered and stood out of the shower, grabbing the towel nearest to me. I wrapped it around me, it wasn't the longest towel in the world so stopped mid-thigh and it suddenly occurred to me that I had no fresh clothes to change into. I knew that I would have to go out and ask edward. I reluctantly stepped out of the bathroom and Edward's head shot up. He was lying on the bed with only khaki shorts on, my god, he was gorgeous. He was a creamy pale and had the most amazing abs, they rippled under his skin. They looked almost as if they were etched in stone with deep grooves in-between. Just as I my eyes raked his body, his is eyes raked down my body. I shivered at the attention and blushed a dark crimson red. He growled and I probably never felt so self-conscious in my life. I coughed, drawing his eyes back to my face.

''Aaaa...I don't have anything to wear, so I was wondering...'' I trailed off, as his eyes struggled to stay focused on my face. He drew his eyes off me.

''Ohh yeah..umm..well I have stuff for you'' he said gruffly. Turning towards yet another door off the bedroom, he opened it and stepped inside. It was not what I was expecting, it was a large room with teak cupboards, shelves and coutertops running around the room. Everywhere you turned you faced clothing, purfumes, accessories or jewellery.

I turned to Edward, who was looking rather sheepish. ''What is all this?'' I turned and asked in amazement.

''Well...as young children we get this intense desire to buy things, it can be anything from jewellery to dresses but we have a desperate need for it. Over our lives it builds up, we don't really know why but its all for you. Everything you see here is for you, for my mate, so she may never want for anything. Its for you Bella'' he finished quietly.

I was blown away, it somehow seemed profoundly thoughtful that they were thinking of their mates before they ever even laid eyes on them. I blushed, Edward noticing my state of undress quickly departed the room. After rummaging around the massive walk-in-wardrobe for a good half hour, I finally settled on a white , floral patterned dress that stopped at the knee and a pair of brown Roman sandals. It was so unnerving searching for clothes, everything was in my size and they were all to my taste. Taking one last glance at the room, I turned and headed downstairs in search of something to eat. As I made my way downstairs, I marvelled at his wing of the house it was truly stunning, there was a theme of pale cream running through his part of the house and bright light filtered through windows everywhere. When I reached downstairs, I spotted Edward sitting on the couch with a newspaper in-hand.

''Hey'' he smiled gently at me. I smiled in return.

''Hey, is there anything to eat around here?'' I asked nervously.

''Yes, what would you like?'' he asked, jumping up from his seat and going up the steps to the kitchen.

''Umm..maybe just some cereal'' I said, feeling completely ridiculous for having someone get my breakfast for me.

''Sure, is cornflakes okay?'' he smiled. I nodded in reply. He gestured for me to sit down at the table to my left, while he quickly poured my cereal. I took my seat and Edward quickly followed with his and my cereal. I soon finished them and realised how hungry I was. Edward seeing this got up and made some toast for us. As we waited, I asked ''Do you mind eating human food?''.

''No not at all, I was raised on it. It is Revenant food as much as it is human. You know there is a story that when we arrived here we were not looking for female mates, what drew us to your planet was that is was so similar to our dying one. The composition of the air, the terrain and the crops redly available, it was all so similar. This was a suitable planet for our race to die out on, but your race were our saviours. Now there is hope for us in the future. Sweet story isn't it?'' he finished, thoughtful.

I nodded in reply. The toast popped, he buttered it and gave a piece to me. His story gave me something to think about but I pushed on with the questions.

''Edward, yesterday you said you changed a lot about me. What exactly did you change?'' I asked. He looked away.

''Bella, maybe the question is what didn't I change'' he said quietly. Somehow ashamed.

''Tell me Edward'' I demanded sharply. He sighed.

''I suppose I start at the beginning'' he said. ''After my parents were notified of your match to me, we travelled to Phoenix, Arizona to see you. Its rare for us to travel to your side of the world so we made sure no one ever saw us, we landed on the roof of the hospital via helicopter. I was only five, but I have never been as excited as I was then.'' I then made the observation that Edward was indeed five years older than me.''It was the eighteenth of September, you were only five days old. They let me hold you, I never wanted to stop holding you. You were so small, so fragile. I wanted to keep holding you and protect you from suffering and shield you from the cruelties of our world. You know, I even snarled at Carlisle when he tried to give you back to Renee. Esme finally pried you off of me. At the start my parents organised most of it, they gave your parents more money than they'd ever need, they helped your parents re-locate to Forks, Washington and they helped make sure you wouldn't have an idea that you would be a Revenant mate. Forks was a small town put aside by your government for Revenant mates and their families but it wasn't singly just for them , it was somewhere that families could go if they wanted to be in a place where almost everyone understood their situation and a place where mates wouldn't have an idea what they were until their sixteenth birthday . I didn't start suggesting things for you until I was about sixteen. The first thing was your high school, Clementsmont Grammar School just outside of Forks where all your classes were advanced placement. Then it was the horse riding, the gymnastics and so on. Please don't hate me for what I did.'' he finished, looking very much heartbroken. I sighed, it was a lot to take in.

''What about the Deleaosen injections?'' I inquired. He looked at me.

''I can only presume that they gave the injection while you were asleep'' he said truthfully.

It was hard finding out your parents had lied to you for your whole life. I got up from the table, walked towards the glass wall and stared out. I was angry, I was upset, I felt betrayed and most of all I felt lost. I just stood and stared out, not really seeing anything. After a while tears began to slip down my face, I hear Edward approaching me and I don't stop him. He slowly wraps his arms around my waist, I lean into him. He simply holds me, should I be angry with him? Probably but I didn't have it in me. Soon after we hear a knock on the door, Edward growls and reluctantly lets go of me. He opens the door to a bright looking Esme.

''Hey honey, I was wondering if I could steal Bella away for awhile? If of course she doesn't mind'' she smiles at her son. I nod and Edward grumbles. I quickly leave with Esme, I find it somewhat comforting to be with someone my own size. We walk to the front steps of the house and sit down.

''So, is everything okay so far?'' she asks. I nod.

''Yes, everything fine'' I smile half-heartedly at her.

''Bella, I know that its hard right now but give it time. I hope in time you'll also be able to talk to me about any problems, you might have'' she smiles gently at me.

''Edward told me about what you did, to help my parents keep the truth from me'' I blurted before I even had a chance to stop myself. She smiles sadly at me.

''I am surprised he told you so soon, but Bella, sweetie, we wanted the best for you. How do you think you would've lived knowing what would happen? I don't think that, that living over you your whole childhood would've allowed you to live life to the fullest. Bella I don't regret what I did'' she explained gently. She gave me a new perspective and suddenly it didn't seem so awful any more.

''So anything else you'd like to talk about?'' she asked cheerfully, changing the subject. My head suddenly swam with questions.

''What about my final dose of Deleaosen?'' I asked completely off topic.

''Well you obviously never received the last dose, if you did you'd know about it. So I'll bring you down to the clinic in a few days'' she smiled. I stayed silent absorbing the information, Esme broke it.

''So has Edward claimed you?'' I blushed, probably some shade of purple when she asked. She was asking me and was supposedly her daughter-in-law.

''No'' I mumbled in reply. Esme became serious and she frowned.

''Bella you probably haven't read that much of the book about Revenants but don't wait. Edward is a pure-bred and while, yes, he can wait it's bad for him to wait. Waiting will increase his desire to mate and in turn he will more violently preform the act with you. If you wait he could kill you or severely injury you. He probably is already becoming less controlled with you and he will begin to show how much physically he needs you'' she with all seriousness. She then beamed at me.

''Hopefully in the future our conversations won't be as serious as this one'' she said, jumping up and disappearing into the house. I was left alone with my thoughts, sitting there I wondered if I was ready to do it. However, the way Esme made it out I didn't have much of a choice, I sighed and got up. I made my way back into the house and towards Edward's section. I decided that I wouldn't do it with him tonight but I would soon.

Later that evening, I found myself in a new nightgown lying in bed with Edward. I relaxed and soon found dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Sorry for any grammatical errors. Would you guys like a chapter of Edwards point of view? And would ye like a lemon? Please leave reviews, you're the motivation I need to keep writing!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, these are S.M characters, I simply play around with them_

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning I awoke alone, I managed to eventually drag myself out of bed and I turned to see that the clock read ten forty-six, I sighed. I quickly freshened up and got dressed in casual skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and went in search of something to eat. When I reached downstairs, Edward wasn't there which surprised me somewhat but I shook it off and started frying some bacon and eggs. My thoughts once again drifted to more serious matters, but I decided not to dwell on them. As I was about to plate up, his tail snaked around my waist and his hot breath fanned on my neck. I involuntarily shivered.

''Morning beautiful'' he whispered. I squirmed under him.

''Good morning Edward, are you hungry?'' I said but it came out as more of a squeak. He chuckled.

''No, I've already eaten. Did you sleep well?'' he asked quietly. I nodded, I wasn't going to tell him that I was a little disappointed that he wasn't beside me when I woke up. I was pretty sure my attachment to him shouldn't be this strong after only two days. His tail unwound from my waist. I sighed missing the contact with him, I gathered up my food and sat down to the table. I noticed he was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and shit if he didn't look good in a suit. My eyes shifted down his body when he spoke up.

''Esme called in earlier this morning, she said that the clinic had space available to take you later today for your final dose of Deleaosen. Which suits fine because I have to go into work for a few hours, would that be okay with you?'' Edward asked, as drew my eyes back to his. Did I mention he had the most stunning eyes? I nodded and he smiled.

''I have to go soon but I'll be back later. Esme will find you around one o'clock'' he said, as he got up from the table and kissed me on the head. He left our house and I was left alone. Seeing it as an opportunity, I hastily ate and quickly put everything away and jogged upstairs to get my copy of the Revenant handbook. I quickly found it in my suitcase in my walk-in-wardrobe, I took it out and went to sit down on the bed in our room. I opened it and decided that maybe it was a good idea to know more about this fucking claiming process. I open the chapter on _'Mating and Claiming'._

_''Revenant mating is the process whereby a Revenant male individual seeks out another individual that is a perfect match, the mating process then begins; the first part of the mating is the first touch, then the claiming and marking and finally the Revenant true form._

_The first touch: is the start of the mating process whereby the male and female touch for the first time when both are sexually mature, the sensation is said to feel like sparks or electricity. The sensation activates the possessive and dominant side of the male as well as the need to claim the female. Claiming usually takes place shortly after this._

_The claiming and marking: the claiming is sexual intercourse between the pair, the first time sexual intercourse is preformed between the pair it often takes a few hours. The claiming is usually painful for the female. It is not possible for the female to become pregnant during the claiming. During the claiming a special semen is produced by the male, this semen breaks down in the female and mixes with her blood changing the female. Changes include: the preparation of her reproductive organs for pregnancy, her estimated lifespan, acquirements from the male and the bonding between the pair. The bond after the claiming is irreversible, the bond is a link between the pair which channels emotions and sometimes thoughts. Also it physically links the pair, the saliva of one another now has healing properties towards the other and if one of the mates were to die the other would soon follow. _

_The marking takes place during the claiming and is a mark that the male puts on the female._

_The Revenant true form: takes place shortly after the claiming or during.'' _

That was a hell of a lot of information to get in one small slice. It was pretty explanatory except of course the part about Revenant true form, whatever that was. I looked at the clock it was half twelve, I put the book back into hiding and headed downstairs. I felt like escaping the house and exploring the property more. I left our part of the house and made my way outside. I was making my way across the sandy coloured gravel outside the house when I heard Esme call after me.

''Bella! Bella honey! We ought to be going now!'' she yelled from the front steps. Those words suddenly hit home and I was reminded of my mother who somehow seemed so far away and such a distant memory. Was this my life now? Was my mother going to become a distant dream? And then I found my answer, this was my life now and my mother was going to fade into memory. Somehow that didn't scare me as much as it did the day I left them. Esme came over to me.

''We still have some spare time so would you like to walk down the avenue to the front gate?'' she asked. I nodded in reply and we began walking in comfortable silence.

The house really was set on a beautiful property. The trees that encroached the avenue were tall and lush, while delicate wild flowers danced around under the trees canopy. As the avenue wound around to reveal the front gates, Esme spoke up.

''Mr. Henessay will be driving us to the nearby town, where the clinic is. Is there anything particular you need?'' she asked thoughtfully.

''No, I don't need anything but thanks anyway'' I smiled.

''Good, well then lets get going'' she laughed. As we made our way to the nearby town we chatted easily. I learned that she had met Carlisle twenty-nine years ago before the DNA processing system was set up. She was apparently an assistant to a senator and he had some government business here in Eurasia and she came with him. Carlisle was the minister for public relations at the time and they met at a conference. She said that she never was as embarrassed in her life as when Carlisle threw her over his shoulder and ran out of there with her. I couldn't help but laugh at the story. She then told me she had Edward three years later, then Emmett four years after and finally Jasper two years after Emmett. I smiled as she recounted the time when Emmett was six and had thought he was going to be in a circus and had tried to juggle all of Esme's fine china. She said that she had found him in the kitchen on the counter-tops juggling three of her plates and balancing one on his tail. Nonetheless she said he had managed to break all her plates within the week and she was furious with him. I laughed because I could definitely see Emmett doing something like that.

By this time we had reached town and were getting out of the car. We walked a short distance through the town, which looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. All the buildings were uniformed and were the same white-wash colour throughout the town, every few metres there were perfectly straight manicured trees and not a thing was out of place. Even though the town was alive with the chatter of people it still gave me an eerie and rather disturbing feel.

''Here we are!'' Esme smiled and opened a door to the building beside us. We walked into a large reception and waiting room, the room was a light beige and there were brown fabric covered chairs opposite the curved, oak wood reception desk. Esme waved for me to take a seat and went to talk to the receptionist. A few people littered the seats so I sat down in the first available seat and began to think. I hadn't really thought about this final dose of Deleaosen until now and I was nervous thinking about it. What was it going to be like? Was it going to hurt? I realised I didn't want to think about it.

Esme soon sat down beside me and gave me a small smile.

''It's okay to be nervous you know, I was too when I got the drug.'' she said warmly. I sighed and we sat in comfortable silence until my name was called.

''Bella Swan please, to room three. Thank you'' said the receptionist. I promptly got up and followed Esme down the corridor off the reception.

We turned left and went into a large room which looked an awful lot like an operating theatre. There were large circular lights over the table and a huge amount of equipment.

''Hello Miss. Swan, I'm Dr. Young. I'll be taking care of you today.'' smiled a middle aged Revenant male, as he sat by the operating table.

''Hi'' I said meekly. Esme smiled reassuringly at me.

''Now Miss. Swan if you could just lie down on the table here we can get started'' he instructed smoothly. I nodded gingerly and lay down. I looked at Esme for reassurance and she took my hand and sat down beside me.

''Now Miss. Swan, I will inject the morphine into your system to dull the senses and I will then set up the drips with the Deleaosen. It should take about two to three hours. Any questions?'' he asked as he moved around the room.

''Will it hurt?'' I asked timidly. He looked at me and nodded.

''Unfortunately, it will hurt quiet considerably Miss. Swan'' he answered with all honesty. He sat beside and I felt the pinch in my hand, I could feel it as the morphine was injected into my system. I shuddered.

''I'll leave her for a few minutes so the morphine can start to work, also Mrs. Cullen there is a paralysis in the morphine. She will be losing the ability to move soon''

I was beginning to numb, I was rapidly fading. I was numb to the world, my eyes had slipped shut and darkness had surrounded me. I vaguely remember the doctor coming back and starting the drips.

Then I felt, it at first it was a tingling sensation starting in my fingers and then it got hotter and hotter. It was spreading up my arms, it was burning. I could feel it as it singed my veins, burning the tissue in my arms to ashes. I wanted to scream, beg for it to stop. I wanted to claw at my arms to rip the fire from my veins. The fire pulsed spreading over my body, rushing towards my heart. The searing tendrils whipped at my heart, it was agony and it continued spreading. It raced down my legs, charring my muscles, scalding my tendons and boiling my blood as it raced in my veins. I wanted to thrash and scream for mercy but my body felt so heavy, I couldn't move. Hours passed and the burning continued. Eventually it slowly started to retreat, it started focusing on my heart. I couldn't breathe, my heart was hammering in my chest and the burning attacked my heart. It felt as though my heart had exploded in my chest, the sensation causing me to convulse on the table. Then everything was still, nothing moved, nothing burned. All that could be heard was the slow rhythmic beat of my heart.

I could hear Esme somewhere in the background calling Mr. Henessay to come to the clinic.

Some while later, I remember being lifted into someone's arms and being carried somewhere. After that I can remember the bouncing of the car on the road and my head in Esme's lap. While Esme stroked my hair and told me it was going to be okay. I drifted off.

~EPov~

I finally managed to go home from the office. It had been a long day without Bella being constantly close to me and I had found it next to impossible to concentrate. When I got home it was just about five o'clock, I couldn't wait to see my beautiful Bella. Unfortunately, there was a problem with me being around her all day, it was the fact we hadn't mated and I could feel how I was slowly losing control of myself. Slowly, my control would slip and I wouldn't be able to wait for her. I knew I would have to do what she dreads me doing most to her, taking that final piece of her purity. I didn't want to, ever, against her will but I could only stretch so far. Even this morning I couldn't even lie in bed with her because I was getting hard with her that close to me. Needless to say I had a cold shower that morning and I was glad she didn't notice that I was hard in the kitchen this morning when I was talking to her. I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

I was climbing the front steps of the house when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see mum and Mr. Henessay approaching, Mr. Henessay was carrying something. As they grew closer I saw it was a limp body he was carrying, I sniffed the air and only then realised he was carrying my Bella. I bolted to them at inhuman speed, I snarled Mr. Henessay. I snatched her off of him, growling. He backed away and knelt down showing me his submission. My tail was flicking violently behind me and I looked down the my limp Bella in my arms. I turned to my mum, hissing at her.

''What the fuck happened?''

''She got her final dose of Deleaosen today, it's hard on her system Edward. She needs to rest'' my mum offered softly.

''What did it do to her?''

Noticing how her hair was longer, fuller and highlighted and how she was taller and how she smelled wrong.

''You know bloody well Edward what it did to her, so go inside and take care of her'' she snapped, she was growing tired of my antics. My head snapped back to Mr. Henessay.

''If I ever see you touching her again, I won't hesitate to snap your neck like a twig'' I snarled at the cowering half-breed. I turned and was gone.

I was now in our bedroom, alone with her. I laid her down in our bed. I pulled off her shoes and socks. Thinking how great it would be to pull off all her clothes. I shook my head, no, I wouldn't think like that. I pulled myself up to the top of the bed and wound my tail around her middle. I sat and watched her long after the sun had gone down. It was becoming nearly unbearable to be this close to her and not do her.

~BPov~

I woke up in the middle of the night in our bed, Edward's tail was wrapped around my middle. I looked up at him he was wide awake and was staring down at me.

''Hey'' I whispered, my voice full of sleep. He smiled down at me.

''Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?'' he said, while he stroked my hair.

''Much better, thanks''

I wriggled over to rest my head on his lap, he froze for a second but resumed stroking my hair. I looked up at him, I gasped.

''Edward, your eyes!''

His eyes were now black, they flicked down to meet mine. He look wild and deadly. I knew what he needed and I had to give it to him.

''I know what you need Edward, I'm giving it to you. It's yours to take'' I whispered. He eyes returned to their normal colour and he his shook head.

''No, I'm not doing that to you Bella'' he shook his head furiously. His tailing unwinding from my waist and lying limp at his side.

''Yes, you are. I'm sorry Edward, I didn't see how much you needed it'' I said regretfully. I was naïve and hadn't seen that he had needed the most.

''No'' he said firmly. I sighed, I pushed myself up and climbed on top of him, straddling him. I felt him under me, he was huge and hard. He growled, his eyes flicking between black and green. I could see the internal battle raging behind those eyes.

''No, no. Get off. I'll hurt you'' he cried. I didn't move, I knew I didn't have an idea what I was doing but feck it I wasn't going to end up dead if I didn't do this now.

His eyes went black and I was pinned under him. His black eyes stared into mine. Then he kissed me, it was a soft, gentle kiss but became more demanding his tongue flicked across my lower lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth, Edward's tongue slid in and started exploring. His hands began to wander, they slid down my sides. I was becoming light-headed, he was intoxicating. His hands stopped at the bottom of my t-shirt, his hands slid up under my top. I shuddered. He broke our kiss and suddenly yanked it off. I was breathing heavily, as his eyes raked down my body. He went back to roughly kissing me and his hands snaked behind my back, unclasping my bra and slipping it off me. His hands went to my breasts and began fondling them. I moaned and I could feel my orgasm building. Breaking off the kiss, his head slipped down to my breasts. He sucked on my now hard nipples, I gasped and arched myself into him. He groaned and I felt his tail slip under the waistband of my pants. His tail slowly began flicking against my pussy. I bucked underneath him. Suddenly his shirt was gone and his lips trailed up my neck. I let my hands run down his toned chest, he growled. His lips met mine again and his hands were grasping my hips.

Slowly, he pushed off my jeans and panties. I was left naked and writhing under him. He was gone from me for a second before returning utterly naked. I felt him stiff and hard against my thigh. He was dazzling naked, I could feel his eyes running down my body. His lips went to my neck, nipping and sucking, while his hand went down to my pussy slowly pumping his two fingers in and out of my soaking wet pussy. He swiftly bit down on the back of my collarbone. I yelled out, my orgasm crashed over me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, my brain became mush. I was floating, I was high. I was in ecstasy when I felt the tip of his penis at my entrance. He looked down at me and his eyes flicked green, he was seeking my final permission. I nodded and he slowly pushed in. He was huge and it hurt. I winced, he stopped until I gave him a nod that said it was okay to continue. He was finally fully sheathed in me and it was a surreal feeling. He filled me completely and even him just in me made my stomach clench. He slowly started to move in and out, the feeling alone made me instantly come again. I was floating, it felt as though my brain had detached from my body. I arched under him and moaned. He snarled, his eyes had snapped back to black and he started moving faster. I winced, he was too big for the rapid movement but my body didn't think so. I came again, my head started spinning. I couldn't focus. Edward was becoming rougher.

He gripped my side, hard. I heard a crack. I then felt the pain, I shrieked but Edward only took it as encouragement. I felt my self drift in and out of consciousness, only half a wake when he broke something else or if I came. I tallied that so far he'd broken several ribs, my collarbone, my wrist and a few fingers. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was going to be like this until he decided he'd had enough. Finally, much later into the night he stopped and I fell unconscious.

* * *

_Sorry for any grammatical errors. Was it okay? Did you guys like it? Please leave reviews, you're the motivation I need to keep writing!_


End file.
